


Pain and Sacrifice

by redcandle17



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gang Rape, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a HYDRA agent requires pain and sacrifice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain and Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the marvel_cinekink prompt _Any male character/Grant Ward, non-con, After tonight's episode I'm craving some Ward non-con. Don't care who it is, as long as it's a male character._ [Ward as] _Victim, please. He suffers so prettily._

“S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn’t negotiate with terrorists,” Agent Coulson says. 

Ward has to chuckle. The other guys laugh uproariously and even Garrett snickers before getting himself under control and reminding Coulson, “In case you’ve forgotten, _Mister_ Coulson, S.H.I.E.L.D. has ceased to exist. You will give me the information I want, or the former Agent Ward is going to get a bullet in his brain - after suffering terribly.” 

“Release Agent Ward, and maybe when we hunt you down, we’ll grant you the mercy of a bullet to your brain,” Coulson says. He sounds tough, and Ward admires how well he’s faking it. Coulson is too emotionally attached to his agents. It’s his fatal weakness. He would never sacrifice one of them even when his precious S.H.I.E.L.D. protocol demands it. 

“Don’t say I didn’t ask nicely first,” Garrett says. Then he hits a button on the phone and puts an ominous end to the call. He turns to Ward, gives him a fatherly look of sympathy, and asks, “You ready, kid?”

Ward nods. He’s still in pain from the beating they had to give him earlier. He thinks he knows how his S.H.I.E.L.D. teammates reacted to the photos of him battered and bloody. Coulson would have been stricken, May wouldn’t have betrayed a reaction but she’d have hurt inside, Fitz and Simmons would have cried, and Skye… Sky would have cried, too, but her tears would have been angry and she’d have launched an impassioned plea arguing they needed to save him right away. 

He puts his hands behind his back and Garrett snaps a pair of cuffs around his wrists. The young HYDRA agent who’s enthusiastic salute Garrett had mocked scuttles forward with a set of shackles for his feet. “Begin,” Garrett says, and suddenly blows are raining down on Ward. There’s six guys surrounding him, kicking and stomping. Anything less wouldn’t be believable. 

“Hold up,” Garrett orders. “We’re going to try something different. We’re going to up the stakes for old Coulson.” 

“Electro shock torture?” Ward suggests. He’s tough. He can take this. It’s for the mission. Pain is the sacrifice HYDRA needs to fulfill their goal of reinventing the world. 

“I was thinking something simpler and more visceral,” Garrett replies. He looks away from Ward to the guy manning the camera. “Start filming.”

“You’ve got your team leader to thank for this, Agent Ward,” Garrett says, playing the part. “I hear if you relax and think about something nice, it’s not so bad. Men, permission granted to rape the prisoner.” 

“No,” Ward shouts. “No! Garrett-” 

Someone covers his mouth with a strip of duct tape. They can’t have him saying anything that would give away the deception. He’s beyond caring that Agent Grant Ward is trained in what to expect when taken prisoner. He knows Agent Grant Ward would be stoic, but he’s not. He screams and threatens, though his words are muffled and no one can hear him. He tries to struggle, but he can’t, not shackled the way he is and not with half a dozen men on him. 

There’s the feel of cold air as his pants are ripped open and his bare ass is exposed. There’s the feel of pain and violation as first one finger and then another are shoved inside him. There’s the warm, wet feeling of saliva as someone hawks a gob of spit into his hole. There’s the familiar feel of an unwanted dick entering his ass. 

Not this. Not this. Not this. Anything but this. He keeps pleading even though no one hears him. He tries to go away mentally, to leave his body, but it’s been too many years since and he doesn’t remember how. 

The men are silent and methodical. He doesn’t know if that makes it better or worse than if they’d laughed and had a good time. Maybe they follow their orders and do no more because they know how easily it could be one of them pinned down next time. HYDRA requires sacrifice. Pain is sacrifice. 

The first man finishes and another one takes his place. Blood and semen ease his way in, but his dick’s bigger than the previous guy’s and the pain is no less. There are four more guys waiting after this one. Ward tries to smash his head on the floor, to knock himself unconscious, but there’s not enough leverage. All he’s doing is trashing about and giving the guy raping him a better ride. He goes still. He closes his eyes. Breathes in. Breathes out. Thinks about nothing. 

He succeeds in zoning out. 

There’s a sudden awareness his asshole is empty and gaping and there’s no one else preparing to take their turn. Ward opens his eyes. The men are still surrounding him, but their pants are all zipped up and none of them are looking at him. The guy with the camera leans in to get a close-up of his face, and Ward shuts his eyes again. 

Garrett is speaking. “This was just a little demonstration to let you know we’re serious, Coulson. Hand over the information, or you’ll be begging us to kill poor Agent Ward when you see what we do to him next.” 

The camera is turned off and the technician leaves to edit the footage and compile a good video clip to send to Coulson’s team. Skye will probably be the one to receive the email and open the file. He can imagine her calling the others over. He can imagine their horror as they realize what the video depicts. He wonders how much they’ll be able to watch before they have to stop watching. He bets Fitz will be the first to throw up. 

Garrett is removing the shackles, and then he’s pulling Ward up into his arms and holding him close. “It’s okay, son. I’ve got you. You did good. I’m proud of you.”

There’s no way Coulson will refuse to trade his information for Ward after watching the video. Fury might continue to hold out, but not Coulson. Coulson will break. Ward is grateful. He doesn’t want to think about what they’d have to do to him if Coulson still holds out.


End file.
